Beagle
For the car in GTA London, see Beagle 3. The '''Beagle' is an airplane found in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA San Andreas The Beagle is a twin prop airplane based on the Britten-Norman BN-2 Islander with a modified nose. Although very slow, the Beagle can turn much faster than any other airplane in GTA San Andreas, despite not letting the player retract the landing gear. The Beagle can accommodate four people (pilot and passengers) despite having ten seats. The Beagle has acceptable handling, considering its large size, as well as a short takeoff distance. They are found flying all over the state and one occasionally crashes at the highest point on Mount Chiliad. The Beagle appears in Fort Carson, Bone County, Las Venturas, due to a coding error. The airplane can be found wedged between a small house and a power pole, or a palm tree on the same lot. However, on very rare occasions, the plane can be seen on the road away from the two objects, while most of the time, if the player attempts to move it, it blows up. It is possible to release the airplane and fly it, but only with the use of two cheats; the vehicle invincibility cheat and the health/armor cheat. See the Cheats in GTA San Andreas page for the codes of the two cheats above. Grand Theft Auto V While the Beagle isn't present anywhere in the game, it is mentioned during the mission Pack Man, where Trevor tells Lamar he used to "borrow a Beagle" when young, to which Lamar replies "Kids with planes". Locations * Parked by the runway in Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro. Plane is locked until Pilot School is finished * Can be seen flying low over the player in small desert and countryside towns, and occasionally crashes into Mount Chiliad. * Spawns with one wing inside a building in Fort Carson, probably a coding error; It usually explodes upon entry, it is possible to get out but only with the use of various cheats, as explained above. How to free it from Fort Carson First, try to push it to the east, so that the left wing is free from the building, while keeping it facing the same direction. Second, get in, and use the ' Full health' cheat, since the planes engines may have taken damage. Next, go forward while using the rudder to turn right, its right wing should still be in between the tree and the pole. It will turn right, stop accelerating once the right wing is about to touch the tree. After that, get out, and push the nose west, until the right wing phases through the power pole. Now, you should make any necessary moves to make sure the none of the plane touches anything, the slightest contact with any surface may cause it to blow up once you enter. Now, you are able to fly it. Trivia *The name Beagle is the same species as Snoopy of the Peanuts comic strips. Snoopy is often depicted as a "World War I Flying Ace". The name also shares the same name of a dog breed. In addition to that, Beagle was also the name of a real-life British airplane manufacturer. *If you have a wanted level whilst flying the Beagle you will get chased by the Hydra but the Beagle is so slow that it hardly ever gets hit. *It handles sort of like a 'giant Dodo'; short takeoff, slow flight, easy landing, very stable, etc. See also *Cuban 800 - a similar plane appearing in GTA V }} de:Beagle (SA) es:Beagle pl:Beagle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft